Baleset deréktájon
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Yagyuu, Yanagi és Kirihara egy meglehetősen kínos szituációba keverednek a klubházban. Szegény Sanada... (shonen-ai/yaoi)


- Sanada, biztos, hogy ezt akarod?

- Tuti biztos, Yukimura!

- Akkor szorosabban fogom…

- Jó és most próbáld… óvatosan…

Kirihara arca vörös lett, de megpróbált nem figyelni, mikor belépett a klubházba.

- Ti meg mit csináltok? – kérdezte Yagyuu, mialatt becsapta kettejük mögött az ajtót. – Menj az útból Akaya, kérlek!

Kirihara úgy tett.

- Úgy hiszem, a kapitány próbálja meghúzni Sanada _fukubucho_-t.

Yagyuu beszédes pillantással Kiriharára nézett. A fiú arca totál vörös lett, mikor ráeszmélt mondata tartalmára.

- Ez nem a ti dolgotok, Akaya… - nyögte két rántás között Yukimura.

- Segíthetünk? – nézett fel Yagyuu. – Csak mert kissé obszcén a jelenet kívülről nézve.

- TUDJUK, teee… te… - akart volna káromkodni Sanada, mert már elege volt, de Yukimura egy fejbe kólintással rábírta a hallgatásra.

- Inkább maradj nyugton, baka…

- Ojh, a kapitány elveszti a türelmét! Ilyet sem látunk minden nap, Yagyuu-senpai. – vihogott könyörtelenül Akaya.

- Futhatsz száz kört a pálya körül, ha nem fogod be, kölyök! – nézett rá villogó szemekkel Sanada.

- Legalább megmondanátok, hogy mi az, amivel szenvedtek? Na meg… Genichiro miért tartja feléd a hátsó fertályát, Seiichi?! - a mindig nyugodt Yagyuu majdnem elnevette magát.

Ekkor megérkezett Yanagi, de mikor látta a jelenetet, azon nyomban ki is fordult a klubházból.

- Oh, Renji! – kiáltott Sanada és segélykérően a távozó harmadik démon felé nyújtotta a kezét.

- Visszahozom! – használta ki az adódó alkalmat Kirihara és kifutott.

Yagyuu közben átöltözött és leült a padra. Lábait keresztbe rakta és úgy ült, mint egy tökéletes úriember. Kivéve, hogy alig bírta visszafogni kitörni készülő nevetését.

- Még jó, hogy Niou nincs itt! Akkor már tuti, hogy röhögő-görcsben feküdnék a padlón. – gondolta mosolyra húzott szájjal.

Sanada mintha olvasott volna a fiú gondolataiban, úgy utasította rendre:

- Hiroshi… TARUNDORU!

- Ezzel most már nem veszel meg, Genichiro! – tört ki belőle a vihogás és a gentleman elpárolgott. – Itt maradok és megvárom a jelenet végét, ha már nem mondtátok el a probléma gyökerét.

Sanada arca paprikapirossá vált a méregtől és Yukimurának is kezdett elege lenni.

- Ha nincs jobb dolgod… - kezdte volna, de ekkor belépett Kirihara a ruhájánál visszahúzott Yanagival az oldalán.

- Csak nem akart zavarni titeket, fukubucho! – mesélte kuncogva. – A senpai kissé szégyenlős.

- Nem kértem a kommentárod, Akaya! – nézett rá bosszúsan Yanagi. – Mi a gond, srácok?

- Hála égnek! Téged vártunk már két órája… - sóhajtott fel Yukimura. – Genichiro dereka becsípődött és hiába húztam nem akar kiakadni.

Yagyuu és Kirihara csak pislogtak.

- Ennyi?! És ezt nekem nem tudtátok volna elmondani? – kérdezte elképedve a gentleman.

- Bocsi, Hiroshi, de köztudott, hogy Yanagi jobb bioszból, mint te. – felelte kínosan a kapitány.

- Yukimura… annyit még én is tudok, meg t'án még Akaya is, hogy ezzel a bajjal mentőt kell hívni, mert egy lazító injekcióval meg lehet oldani a dolgot.

- És legalább egy hetes fekvéssel, teszem hozzá. – bólintott Renji.

- Várjatok! Csak nem akartok kórházba küldeni? – rémült meg Sanada.

- Dehogynem, fukubucho… hehe… de ha már itt tartunk, akkor nem az öregembereknek szokott becsípődni a dereka?

** - TARUNDORU ÉS 1000 KÖR A LEGHOSSZABB PÁLYA ÉS MÉG EGY A SEISHUN GAKUEN KÖRÜL! **

- De fukubucho… a Seishun Gakuen Tokióban van, mi meg Kanaga…

- Kirihara, pont most ne feleselj! – szólt rá suttogva Yanagi és az ajtó felé lökte a fiút.

- Oké… oké…

A mentő jött és ment, s elvitte Sanadát. Yukimura elkísérte, s Yanagira bízták a mai edzést.

- Khm.. én azért kíváncsi lennék milyen mozdulattól akadhatott ki a dereka… te nem? – nézett Yagyuu Yanagira, miközben beléptek a pályára. Szemüvegén megcsillant a napfény.

- Hát, fogadni nem mernék, de szerintem Seiichi topon volt ma. - egy kacsintással fejezte be és kitört belőlük a nevetés.

Aznap pedig párosban jól megverték az ellenfeleiket: Niou-t és Marui-t.


End file.
